


Playmaker

by DizzyRedhead



Series: 1000 Follower Giveaway Fics [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Getting Together, Matchmaker Bucky, Matchmaker Darcy, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, Steve gets what he wants, and what they want too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyRedhead/pseuds/DizzyRedhead
Summary: Bucky thinks Steve should ask Darcy out. Darcy thinks Steve's in love with Bucky.They're both right.





	Playmaker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morrib](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrib/gifts).



> A much belated 1000 follower giveaway fic for morrib/ficsandteamakeahappyme who has been super patient with my many life shenanigans that have caused endless delays. I hope you like it!!!
> 
> In my Google doc this was formatted all pretty but AO3 ate it, so sorry, y'all
> 
> Many thanks to Aenaria for holding my hand throughout this process!!!

Barnes leaves game with upper-body injury - NHL.com  
https://www.nhl.com/kings/news/barnes...leaves...upper-body-injury/c-248769283  
October 13, 2015 - James Barnes sustained an upper-body injury in the first period of Saturday’s game against the Islanders. Management later confirmed that Barnes would not return to the game. Zola and Schmidt were given roughing penalties on the play. Timothy Dugan served Barnes’ penalty. Barnes played 71 games for the Kings last season, registering six goals and 21 assists

Rogers drafted in second round - The New York Times  
http://www.nytimes.com/2015/06/30/sports/hockey/nhl-steve-rogers.html  
June 30, 2015 - Steve Rogers, long known to fans as the scrappiest player in NCAA hockey, was drafted by the Washington Capitals in the second round of the NHL draft. Rogers had until recently been considered an unlikely prospect due to his small stature, but after a stellar performance as a defenceman for Boston College and increased height and muscle mass…

James Barnes Placed On Long-Term Injured Reserve  
https://www.prohockeyrumors.com/.../james-barnes-placed-on-long-term-injured-reserv...  
October 31, 2015 - James Barnes has been placed on long-term injured reserve, the LA Kings announced Wednesday. The news comes after...despite a media blackout, rumors about the condition of Barnes’ shoulder...the list also includes assigning several players to the minor leagues, but James Morita and Gabriel Jones are expected to stay with the club… 

James Barnes - Wikipedia  
https://en.wikipedia.com/wiki/James_Barnes  
James Barnes (born March 10, 1990) is an American ice hockey goaltender for the Spartak Moscow of the Kontinental Hockey League (KHL). Barnes was selected 12th overall in the first round of the NHL entry draft by the LA Kings, where he played on the left wing. After recovering from a shoulder injury in 2015, he moved to Europe where he plays as a goaltender, a rare late-career…  
NHL Draft: 12th overall, 2013; LA Kings Shoots: Left  
Weight: 205 lb (93 kg; 14 st 6 lb) Position: Goaltender  
Playing career · International play · Career statistics 

“Captain America” sets Caps franchise record with 10-game point streak  
nhl.nbcsports.com/.../captain-america-sets-caps-franchise-record-with-10-game-po…  
4 months ago - Steve Rogers, affectionately known to his team as “Captain America,” has collected a point in each of the past 10 games he’s played in, almost every game this calendar year. The Caps are 10-4-2 in their past sixteen games and looking forward to facing the Panthers on Saturday. “It’s really all about the team,” Rogers said… 

Childhood friends reunited on the ice as Caps look forward to…  
www.nbcsports.com/.../childhood-friends-reunited-on-ice-caps-look-forward-t...  
Washington Capitals fans have a lot to look forward to this season, with James Barnes rejoining his childhood friend, Steve Rogers, for the 2018-2019 season. Barnes returns to the NHL after spending time in the KHL upon recovering from a severe shoulder injury…

* * *

“It’s media time,” Darcy sing-songs as they step off of the plane. “You boys ready for this?”

Steve shrugs, glancing back over his shoulder at Bucky as he follows her down the jetway. “Ready as I’ll ever be, I guess.”

She makes a sharp buzzing noise. “I’m sorry, Rogers, the correct answer is ‘how could I not be ready with your excellent preparation, Darcy?’”

Bucky laughs, and something in Steve’s chest turns over with the sound.

It’s hard, when Bucky laughs like that, to remember the years of silence after Bucky’s injury, the unanswered calls and texts, the nights Steve laid awake, staring at the ceiling and wondering what he could have done differently. How he could’ve kept Bucky from slipping away. Bucky laughs, and suddenly Steve’s that sixteen-year-old kid from Brooklyn again, playing pickup hockey with his best friend. Desperately in love with his best friend.

“Something funny, Barnes?” Darcy asks without turning, leading the way toward the cab stand.

“Stevie never did know how to talk to the ladies,” Bucky observes, one corner of his mouth tipping up as he throws Steve a sideways glance.

Steve snorts. “And Bucky never did anything else.”

“Now, boys,” Darcy says mildly, striding through the automatic doors. Steve does his best not to stare at the sway of her hips in her pencil skirt. As usual, he fails. Also as usual, he can’t quite figure out how someone almost a full foot shorter than him can move so fast.

He throws an elbow reflexively into Bucky’s side when he notices his friend--his teammate, he reminds himself viciously. Just his teammate--also noticing the movement of her hips. “Watch it,” he mutters under his breath.

“No harm in lookin,’” Bucky mutters back, but his face goes faintly pink across his cheekbones.

“Catch up!” Darcy calls from where she’s standing impatiently next to a cab, her dark hair blowing in the wind.  

They make the ride to the hotel in silence that probably isn’t uncomfortable for anyone but them. Darcy certainly doesn’t seem to have a problem with sitting between them in the back seat of the cab, tapping away at her phone.

“Smile for the camera,” she orders once they’re outside their obscenely expensive hotel. They pose as commanded, waiting as she frowns at the phone screen.

“No good,” she mutters, as if to herself, before raising her voice. “Come on,  you two can do better than this! We really need to sell this whole ‘best friends reunited’ schtick, so you’d better start acting like it. Or else.”

Bucky throws an arm around Steve’s neck, pulling him in close in a move so familiar, Steve feels for a moment that he’s stepped back in time. “Do I want her to finish that sentence?”

“Definitely not,” Steve murmurs, trying to keep his lips still.

“Much better,” Darcy approves. “Now maybe smile so you don’t look like you’re about to murder someone?”

Steve rolls his eyes. “Have you met hockey players?”

“Hey, I’ve seen you smile, Rogers,” she shoots back. “Don’t make me get Barnes to tickle you. I’ll do it.”

“Just say when, doll,” Bucky replies, grinning lazily.

Steve forces himself to smile. It starts out as his media smile, but he can feel it soften, become real, when he looks at Darcy.

* * *

“Perfect,” she announces after a small eternity. “Let’s get checked in and then dinner. I’m starving, and you two haven’t eaten your weight in chicken and pasta yet today.”

“Whatever you say,” Steve agrees, taking the excuse to pull away from Bucky’s arm. He tells himself that Bucky doesn’t hold on for just a second before letting go. Tells himself that he doesn’t feel the phantom warmth of Bucky’s arm around his neck through the check-in process and the elevator ride to their suite.

He’s always been bad at lying, even to himself.

“You should go for it,” Bucky says as Darcy disappears from their table in the direction of the restrooms.

Steve looks up from his steak. “Go for what?”

“Darcy.” Bucky keeps his attention on his own plate. “You should ask her out. She’s interested.”

“Not really any of your business,” Steve says, forcing the words out through a tight throat.

Bucky rolls his eyes, finally looking up. “I can’t believe you’re actually worse with women than you used to be. I always figured you’d eventually have to develop some game. Guess I was wrong.”

Steve chews determinedly at his bite of steak, pretending it’s the meat he has to swallow and not the words trying to force their way out.

“Look,” Bucky says eventually, his voice softer. Almost like he cares. “She’s gorgeous, and for some reason she likes you. Even if you are still a punk.”

Steve swallows, opens his mouth--and Darcy saves him from himself by sliding back into the booth.

“Don’t drink too much, boys. We have an early day tomorrow.”

* * *

Back in their suite, Bucky disappears into his room like a ghost, leaving Steve frowning after him. Training camp has given them plenty of opportunities to reconnect on the ice, but the more they interact, the more he realizes he doesn’t know this Bucky. He’s quiet. Like a shadow of his former self. A ghost.

“Hey,” Darcy says softly. “Wanna talk about it?”

“About what?” Steve hates it, but playing dumb has always been his best defense. After so many years of doing media, it’s practically second nature.

Darcy rolls her eyes, and Steve has the sudden, sinking realization that he absolutely has a type. Apparently mouthy brunettes are what do it for him. He probably should have figured this out sooner.

“Don’t bullshit me, Rogers,” she says tartly, kicking off her heels and walking over to the minibar in her bare feet. “You either look at him like you want to strangle him or like you want to kiss him. You need to get it under control before you get in front of the real cameras. The journos aren’t going to delete the incriminating ones like I do.”

Steve stares blankly at her for a moment, frozen by the ease with which she stripped his defenses away. “I--”

“It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it,” she continues, pulling out a can of soda and a small bottle of some kind of alcohol, expertly mixing them together in one of the hotel glasses, then pouring half of the concoction into another. “But if you do, I’ve been told I’m a pretty good listener. And I can cover for you, if you ever do decide to make a move.”

“I won’t--we aren’t---” Steve splutters to a stop under her eyes, calm and steady. Not judging. Like a friend. “He doesn’t think about me like that. He never did. Not even before.”

Darcy picks up one of the glasses and holds it out to him. “But you did?”

He hesitates for a moment, then takes it, settling onto one of the couches. Darcy sits in the opposite corner, folding her bare feet under her, and takes a sip, waiting.

“I did,” he admits. It feels huge, saying it out loud for the first time. “But then he got injured. And he just...left. Fucked off to Russia. Didn’t call, didn’t write. No matter what else, I thought we were friends. But I guess not. Not if he could just--leave like that.”

“That’s rough,” she says sympathetically, patting his knee. “Have you talked to him about it since he got back?”

Steve takes a long drink, doing his best not to choke. “No,” he finally manages.

“Well, that seems like a good start,” she says briskly, tossing the last of her drink back like it’s water and not at least half high-proof alcohol. “But not tonight, obviously. You need your beauty sleep.”

“Not ever,” Steve mumbles into his drink, then jolts when she smacks him in the back of the head. “Hey!”

Darcy honest-to-God growls at him. “Steven Grant Rogers, if you’re lucky enough to be in love with someone who loves you back, you’d better not be stupid enough to lose him.”

“What makes you think he loves me back?” Steve asks, the words slipping out before he can think better of admitting that, even after all these years, he’s still head over heels in love with Bucky Barnes.

Darcy sighs, rising from the couch, not meeting his eyes. “Because when you’re not looking? He just looks at you like he wants to kiss you.”

She disappears into her room and leaves him sitting there, staring after her.

It’s a long time before he gets up and heads to his own lonely bed.

* * *

By the time Steve wakes up the next morning, he’s decided on a course of action. If Darcy’s right--and she usually is, he has to admit--if he has a chance with Bucky--

Well, Steve’s always known how to go after what he wants. He’s never known how to do anything else, really.

The only question is if he’s as good a strategist as the analysts think. He’s definitely as much of an adrenaline junkie as they say, though. He should be worried about the potential fallout, about fucking up the team, especially Bucky’s first year as starting goalie. About the chance that he could lose Darcy’s friendship.

But mostly he’s just impatient to get started. He’s wasted enough time.

* * *

“...are you excited to be playing together again?” the reporter asks. It’s literally the tenth time they’ve gotten this question, and Steve can sense Bucky’s patience about to snap.

“Definitely,” he answers, his aw-shucks media grin firmly in place. “Buck and I always talked about playing together in the NHL, but we never figured it’d happen. Getting to be on the same team, it’s a dream come true.”

Behind the reporter’s back, Darcy shoots him a surreptitious thumbs-up, then frowns slightly as the reporter leans forward just a little, offering Steve and Bucky a good look down the low-cut neck of her blouse.

Steve keeps his eyes firmly on the reporter’s face and not her almost-certainly-fake breasts, answers her questions as best he can until Darcy cuts the interview off and politely but firmly ushers the reporter out.

“Thought the claws were gonna come out there,” Bucky murmurs, one corner of his mouth quirking up. “Darcy didn’t like her flirting with you even a little bit.”

“She was flirting with both of us,” Steve shoots back. “It wasn’t my arm she was touchin.;”

Bucky grins sardonically. “Careful, pal. Your Brooklyn’s showin.’”

“Look who’s talkin,’” Steve retorts, but that’s all he has time for before Darcy bustles back into the room.

“Okay, boys, time to look pretty for the camera. Not that you’ll have to try that hard. Barnes, what did you do to your hair? C’mere, I can’t show up with you looking like this.”

Bucky shoots Steve a pleading glance, but bends down obediently to let Darcy comb her fingers through his hair until she’s satisfied. Steve notices smugly that Bucky doesn’t seem to dislike her touch, unlike the way he shied away from the reporter’s hand.

Once they’re settled in makeup chairs, waiting their turn with the slightly frazzled-looking stylists, Steve leans over toward Bucky, lowering his voice and glancing around to make sure Darcy’s not in earshot. “I, uh, I need your help with something.”

“I’m not playing Cyrano de Bergerac,” Bucky says tartly. “You’ve gotta learn to talk to women sometime, punk.”

“Not that,” Steve says, restraining the temptation to roll his eyes. “Just a question. Why’re you pushing me to ask Darcy out when you like her?”

Bucky shoots him a surprised look for a split second before looking away. “She likes you, for some dumb reason. Besides,” he lowers his voice, “she deserves better than a banged-up goalie.”

“Deserves better than a d-man who’s always starting fights, too,” Steve retorts. “But for some reason she seems to like both of us.”

“I’m not gonna stand in the way,” Bucky says. “Make your move, Stevie.”

The stylists descend on them before Steve can reply, but that’s okay. He has most of his answer.

When the photographer moves them around, putting them in poses that seem more suited for an engagement photo than an NHL promo shoot, Steve catches Bucky looking at him out of the corner of his eye. Just for a second, but it’s enough to see that Darcy was right.

Now to see if his plan works.

* * *

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Darcy groans as she leads the way into their suite at the end of the day and collapses onto the couch, kicking off her heels. “I feel like someone hit me with a truck. Just kill me now.”

“Can’t do that,” Steve says cheerfully. “You wouldn’t make me break in a new PR person at the beginning of the season, would you?”

She opens her eyes enough to glare at him. “Don’t tempt me, Rogers. You two can do whatever tonight, but I’m not leaving this suite. Maybe not this couch.”

“You know,” Steve says casually, because he can see Bucky about to pull his disappearing act. “Buck gives really good foot rubs.”

“Oh yeah?” Darcy asks, looking a little confused, but also hopeful.

Bucky shrugs. “Steve’s mom was a nurse. Her feet got real tired.”

“Not to exaggerate, but I would literally sell my soul for a foot rub right now,” Darcy says. Then, hastily, “You don’t have to--forget it. It’s weird and unprofessional--”

Bucky shakes his head and crosses to the couch, patting his leg when she just looks at him. “You might not be on the ice, but you’re part of the team just the same.”

Darcy hesitates for another minute, then lifts her feet into his lap. “I think that’s the nicest thing anybody’s ever said to me, Barnes.”

“Bucky,” he corrects, taking one foot in his hands and digging his thumbs into the sole.

“Bucky,” she repeats, smiling at him.

Steve barely refrains from starting a premature little celly right there. “I’m gonna go make sure the hot tub’s turned on,” he says. “My knee’s feeling it a little after hiking around Midtown.”

“Oh, that’s the best idea,” Darcy sighs, melting into the couch as Bucky’s hands work their magic. “Past me is a genius for picking this hotel.”

“Once Buck’s finished there, you two should join me,” Steve suggests, doing his best to look like someone with no ulterior motive. “Nice long soak and then we can order room service.”

Darcy shoots one-handed finger-guns in his direction. “That’s why you’re the Captain.”

Steve heads into his room and strips out of his media suit, grinning in anticipation as he pulls on his swimsuit. It occurs to him that he probably ought to be jealous, worried that Darcy and Bucky might do something in his absence. Imagining it, far from making him jealous, is so arousing that he has to take a couple of extra minutes before leaving his room so he doesn’t go back out there with an obvious erection.

When he does emerge into the living area, though, they’ve both disappeared, presumably to change as well, so he pushes open the door to their private terrace and takes the cover off the hot tub. Climbing carefully in, he settles back against the side with a sigh, letting the heat bake out the accumulated aches he didn’t even notice until now, when they start to leave.

The water shifts and he opens his eyes to watch, his eyes lingering shamelessly  as Bucky climbs in with him. Bucky always was gorgeous, even as a gangly teenager, but his time in the KHL has added bulk, beefing up his shoulders and arms and Jesus, his thighs. With his hair pulled back in a bun, he almost looks like a completely different person than the boy Steve grew up with. Until he smiles.

“Darcy coming?” Steve asks when he’s pretty sure his voice is under control.

Bucky nods. “Yeah, she’ll be out in a bit. Just let me know if you want me to make myself scarce, and I’ll scram.”

“I’ll let you know,” Steve says mildly. “But your shoulder probably needs it as much as my knee.”

“Probably,” Bucky agrees, sliding down into the water and leaning his head back against the side of the tub, his eyes sliding shut. “Fuck, that feels good.”

“Yeah,” Steve agrees.

They sit in silence, knees bumping occasionally with the movement of the water, until Darcy slips out onto the terrace in a red bikini that about has Steve swallowing his tongue. Bucky too, if the brief look on his face is any indication.

The noise she makes as she settles into the water is low and throaty and goes straight to Steve’s cock. It’s hard to tell through the gently bubbling water, but Bucky shifts slightly on the molded seat, so Steve feels pretty confident that they’re on the same page here. Well, mostly.

“This is the best,” she says softly, leaning her head back against the edge of the tub and closing her eyes.

Steve lets it go for awhile--he hadn’t been lying about his knee, and the heat does feel good. But then he shifts, his left knee brushing against Bucky’s thigh, his right bumping into Darcy’s, just as the jets switch off.

The silence is suddenly charged. It could be Steve’s imagination, but he doesn’t think so. Not when Darcy’s teeth are suddenly worrying at her pretty lower lip. Not when Bucky is studiously looking at the skyline, at his toes through the water, at anything but the two of them.

He briefly considers trying for subtlety, but that’s never been his style. “Hey, Buck,” he says quietly, waits until Bucky meets his eyes. “Darcy’s really pretty, huh?”

If looks could kill--well, if looks could kill, Steve would’ve been splattered across the rink ice years ago. Lucky for him, they can’t.

Bucky’s face softens when Darcy makes a small noise, his eyes shifting to her. When Steve follows the direction of his eyes, Darcy is more flushed than the heat of the water can account for, half out of the water like she’s trying to leave the tub.

“I should go,” she says, not looking at either of them.

“Please stay,” Steve says, daring to set his hand on her arm. “Unless--shit, I’m sorry. That was a dick move. I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable.”

She purses her lips, but settles back into the water. “I don’t understand what your play is here, Rogers.”

He waits until she meets his eyes, gives her his best smile. “Well, the other night Buck was telling me you were gorgeous and I should ask you out.”

Her teeth dig into her lower lip again, the flush deepening as it travels down her neck. “Yeah?”

“Not exactly a secret,” Bucky says gruffly, interrupting his attempts to kill Steve with his mind to actually look at her. “Beautiful, smart. He should ask you out before you figure out how out of his league you are.”

Darcy appears too flustered to respond to that, so Steve jumps in again. “And Buck, after you went to bed, Darcy was telling me if I’m lucky enough to love someone who loves me back, I shouldn’t lose him.”

It’s Bucky’s turn to blink, his thoughts flashing across his face almost too fast to follow.

“So,” Steve says, his heart pounding faster in his chest as he lets his legs brush against theirs, deliberately this time. “I figure, if I’m lucky enough to have two smart, attractive people who like me, maybe I can be lucky one more time.”

“Yeah?” Darcy asks, smiling a little.

Steve smiles helplessly back, because yeah, Darcy’s gorgeous, dark curly hair, wide blue eyes, a body that has starred in some truly spectacular fantasies. But it’s that quick mind that first captured his attention, that kept him looking back at her.

“Yeah,” he confirms, sliding his hand up her arm to her shoulder. “‘Cause I’ve seen you looking at Buck when you think nobody notices.”

“He’s a good-looking guy,” Darcy parries, shrugging one shoulder as she glances over at Bucky. “Can’t blame a girl for looking. It’s one of the few perks of the job.”

Steve laughs. “Fair enough.”

“What’re you pulling, Rogers?” Bucky asks sharply.

“Cards on the table,” Steve says, taking a surreptitious breath. “I like--Jesus, it sounds like middle school again--I like both of you. And I think, maybe, you like each other, too. Or you could, if you gave it a chance.”

It’s silent between them for a moment, only the sounds of the city drifting up from below.

“I--”

“I--”

Bucky and Darcy both stutter to a stop with a laugh. “Ladies first,” Bucky says, smiling at her.

“Steve’s right,” she says, and if Steve couldn’t feel the fine tremor running through her arm, he might believe she’s as calm, as collected as she looks. “I do like you--both of you.”

“You guys would be good together,” Bucky says. “Why fuck that up with some asshole?”

“Because Steve loves you, dumbass,” Darcy says tartly. “And I’m at least halfway there. You’re not some asshole. You’re our asshole. Aren’t you?”

Bucky’s face goes even redder, but the corners of his mouth twitch. “Can’t really argue with that,” he mutters.

When he meets Steve’s eyes, it’s with a rueful grin that wouldn’t have looked out of place on the scruffy boy Steve had met all those years ago in Brooklyn. “You sure about this?” he asks, looking from Steve to Darcy and back again. “This ain’t gonna be easy.”

Steve laughs out loud, lightheaded with joy and relief as he reaches out to take their hands. “When did I ever care about something being easy?”

He doesn’t even mind when Darcy and Bucky share a long-suffering look, something he’ll probably have to get used to. Because Darcy’s hand slides into Bucky’s, closing the circle. And then Bucky leans in, their lips meeting, and it’s everything and nothing like Steve had imagined.

Over the years of being in love with Bucky, he’s pictured a thousand different ways, a thousand different moments, but none of them felt so right as this, as Bucky’s lips, soft and a little chapped, coaxing his apart. As Darcy sliding onto his lap, turning his head for her own kiss, her tongue licking its way into his mouth. As watching Bucky and Darcy together, tentative at first, and then hot and hungry, both of them touching him all the while.

In this moment, in a small hotel hot tub on a balcony high above the New York City streets, everything is right for the first time in years.

He’s home.

* * *

How Steve Rogers and James Barnes, the NHL’s most lethal duo, grew ...  
https://bleacherreport.com/.../2489740-how-steve-rogers-and-james-barnes-the-nhls-mo..  
December 22, 2018- Between Steve Rogers’ aggressive style of defense and the way James Barnes seems to have a forcefield around his net, the Washington Capitals…  

Hometown Boys: Rogers and Barnes Face Off Against Rangers - The New York Times  
https://www.nytimes.com/2019/01/16/sports/hockey/rangers-capitals.html  
January 16, 2019 - With the Capitals set to face the Rangers tonight, Steve Rogers and James Barnes are facing off together against their hometown team for the second time this season, and hoping for a second win. 

Steve Rogers on Instagram: “Quiet night at home @jbarnes17 @queend96...  
https://www.instagram.com/p/Mg35JY324/  
February 27, 2019 - **Steve Rogers** (@srogers76) on Instagram: “Quiet night at home @jbarnes17 @queend96 #movienight 

NHL Capitals love triangle? | TMZ.com  
https://www.tmz.com/2019/03/05/nhl-capitals-love-triangle/  
March 5, 2019 - Who is the mystery woman who seems to have captured the attention of not one, but two of the NHL’s most eligible bachelors? Steve Rogers, with his All-American good looks, and James Barnes, with his brooding intensity, have been fan favorites all season. But savvy Instagram followers might have noticed that the same woman has shown up in both men’s social media accounts. Not surprising, perhaps, considering that Rogers and Barnes share a house. But...

**Author's Note:**

> If you like hockey shenanigans and dumb boys in love, you might want to check out [my author tumblr](http://ariel-bishop.tumblr.com). Or you can [follow my main tumblr](http://dizzy-redhead.tumblr.com) for an insane mishmash of whatever has happened to catch my eye most recently!


End file.
